Don't You Feel the Same?
by ILoveBTR4eva
Summary: What happens when Louis' friendship with Harry gets in the way of his relationship? One Direction drabble. Larry/Louis-OC


**A/N: Hey guys! Another quick one shot. Sorry I didn't update You've Changed My Mind or Bad Dad Gene, I've been **_**super**_** busy lately.**

**But here it is! It's a 1D fanfic again, and the OC character is also Sara.**

**Little bit of Larry~**

* * *

><p>"Alright, bye Louis. I'll see you later!" Harry called, as he left their apartment.<p>

Louis shouted back a quick goodbye, before finishing the final touches in the room for his date with Sara.

The ambiance was sultry, yet simple. A few candles here and there, dim lights, and a soft echo of music in the background.

To Louis, it was absolutely perfect. But it was missing one particular component; Sara.

They'd been going out for four months now. Liam and Danielle introduced Louis to Sara a few months back, hoping that they would quickly fall for each other, which they did.

It wasn't something he believed in before, but as the days passed, Louis truly believed that it was love at first sight. Every laugh she let out, the smiles she made, or how her big brown eyes looked up into his, and would never turn away.

She was on her way as the pressure built on. He wanted everything to be perfect for his perfect girlfriend.

Louis walked to the door, trying at the best of his ability to see down the rest of the hall through the tiny peep hole. He managed to see a figure coming towards him, and as this person came more into view, his face lit up.

Not wanting to wait a minute longer, he opened the door and took a few quick paced steps in Sara's direction, picking her up and spinning her around before placing her back to her feet.

"Hey." She smiled brightly at him.

Her smile was soon ended by a wanting kiss from Louis. Sara joined in until she realized that they were still in the hallway.

"Why'd you pull away?" Louis pouted.

"Can we at least go inside?"

"I don't know if I can wait that long." He grinned.

"Oh come on, you." Sara said as she pulled Louis inside.

"So… Do you like it?" Louis asked as Sara took in the ambiance.

"Louis, it's- it's perfect." She whispered.

"Not as perfect as you." Louis walked the few steps, closing the gap between himself and Sara. He draped his arm over her shoulders, allowing her to lean her head on his arm.

Not but shortly after Sara's arrival, did they begin to cozy up and chat about life. It was brought to Sara's attention that Louis wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Louis explained how he felt. He _loved_ her. Of course he also trusted her enough to actually pursue their relationship any further.

"I think I'm ready too. I mean, it's been four months, and they have been the most splendid months of my life. Really Louis, you're the kind of guy that I always wanted. Hell, you're what every girl only dreams of." Sara drabbled on.

"Then, I guess your dreams have come true." He leaned in a placed a quick peck on her lips, letting them linger for a few moments.

Sara allowed him so pull away, but she quickly captured his lips with her own, this time bringing more passion and heat along with it.

"Sara, no. Not right now." Louis drew away from her, a surprised look lacing his features.

"Why? You just said you were ready, and I'm ready too-"

"Not for that! I meant that we should start thinking about our future together. You know, stop living in the now." He cut off.

"But boobear, you know you want to." She leaned in again, this time brushing her lips against his Adams apple.

"Stop! Sara, please. Not now. This isn't the time." Louis pleaded.

Sara leaned back and sighed in defeat. To her this was her opportune moment. The soft lighting, warm scent of candles, an array of slow music. It was just the two of them, and everything about the normally average apartment screamed sultry.

"Louis, what do you mean it's not the time? I want you. Do you not want me? I thought you loved me the same…" She looked down at her hands, and fiddled with the ruffle of her shirt.

"No, no that's not it. Of course I love you like that."

"Then what's the problem?" Sara demanded.

"Well, um, for starters… I- I don't have any condoms." He stuttered.

"Oh really? So then what is that over there?" She pointed to a box that appeared to be a Trojan package, that sat on top of the sink in the bathroom.

Louis glanced back, eyes widening, quickly snapping his head back to Sara. "Sara I can-"

"Wow, here I am thinking that you actually cared about us using protection, when in reality you just don't want to do it." She stood up off the couch, and began to grab her things.

"Sara, no, that's not how it is!"

She stopped in her tracks, and looked at Louis. "How is it then?"

"I just don't want to risk getting caught…"

"But no one else is here." She said curiously.

"What if Harry walks in on us?"

"Oh so you're expecting Harry to just walk through that door any minute now, and do what? Laugh? Get upset?" Sara began to lose her cool. It really bothered her sometimes how close Harry and Louis were. She valued their friendship, but it occurred to her that Louis cared more about Harry's needs sometimes more than hers.

Louis just stared in front of him. He honestly had no answer to give Sara. He knew what she was thinking too. It was obvious. Her eyes showed the jealously that she had towards Harry.

Sara would never understand the bond that those two boys shared. Although she desperately wanted to know what it felt like.

She buttoned the last button on her jacket and quietly walked to the door.

Without turning back around, she muttered a few words that Louis couldn't quite understand. All he heard was _call me later_, and he did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's that. You've Changed My Mind **_**should**_** be updated soon. That and Bad Dad Gene.**

**Okay I'll go now.**

**Ehheemmm , review? ;) **


End file.
